


your lips, all bittersweet

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Trafalgar Law didn’t sleep much, if at all. On the Thousand Sunny, coffee – pitch black, no sugar, awfully strong – always waited for him in the kitchen, early in the morning. Strawhat Luffy found it way too bitter for his liking and wouldn’t stop complaining to whoever was listening (ornotlistening, anyway).
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	your lips, all bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'amer (la mer) sur tes lèvres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558952) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink). 



> **disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> today's lawlu day, and i learned about it, like, yesterday. so yeah wrote that little sweet thing at lightspeed with the help of my beloved [ehxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia) (again, pls check what she does it's awesome)! 
> 
> bonne journée & enjoy!!

  
Trafalgar Law was _sometimes_ seen sleeping; one could often find him napping against Bepo, or recently under the stars, Kikoku resting against him. Dressrosa was now free, and his heart felt lighter.  
  
That morning, though, he woke up on the Going Luffy-senpaï with a very, _very_ sore neck. Strawhat Luffy was close, for Law apparently fell asleep on his shoulder. The rascal was – surprisingly – quiet, one hand playing with his ally's hair while staring at the horizon. Then, Luffy suddenly turned to positively _beam_ at him.  
  
“Oh, Traffy! G'morning. You slept well?”  
  
His hand slid over Law's neck and stayed there comfortably. The Surgeon of Death, still a bit groggy, vaguely heard the seagulls sing, and his own heart _waver_.  
  
“Strawhat-ya, you... How long did you stay there? You should have woken me up.”  
“Didn’t want to,” he simply replied. “You wanna eat something? There's coffee, too, I believe.”  
  
Strawhat was so close – far _too close_ – such that Law might’ve kissed him. Better to do this before coffee, anyway. Luffy _hated_ the taste of coffee.  
  



End file.
